Jargon/Szene/T
*TAA - 2-Methyl-2-butanol *Tabak - nikotinhaltige Pflanze, meist zum Rauchen aufbereitet **Special Tobacco - Cannabis **Tabaco del diabolo - Lobelia tupa **Tabak des Teufels - Lobelia tupa, ein Halluzinogen *Tabs - Tabletten *Taglli - Hierba loca *Taique - Desfontainia spinosa *Take - ziehen am *Take-off - abheben, einsetzender Trip *Talk down - runter reden, beruhigend mit einem Menschen auf und nach einem Horrortrip reden. (Tripsitter) *tame the Tiger - den Tiger zähmen, Beenden von Entzugserscheinungen durch erneuten Konsum *Tar - *Tarakola - Cannabis *Taschengeld - Geld aus Gelegenheitsprostitution *Taxi - Dealer der mit einem Auto Drogen zum seinem Kunden fährt, oft Kokstaxi *TBK - toter Briefkasten, Drogen werden vom Dealer in einem Schließfach deponiert und dem Käufer wird dann der Schlüssel übergeben. *TCP - Halluzinogen, verwandt mit PCP *Tea - Cannabis, sofern nicht Tee gemeint ist. *Techno-Szene - Musikszene um elektronische Musik *Tecomaxichitl - Solandra brevicalyx (Halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs) *Tee - Klassisch ein Wasseraufguss mit teilen der coffeinhaltigen Teepflanze (Camellia sinensis). Wird im weiteren auch für jeden anderen Wasseraufguss mit Pflanzenteilen verwendet, eignet sich für wasserlösliche, hitzebeständige Wirkstoffe. *Teer - Rauch- *Tein - Coffein in Teepflanze, eine Tasse schwarzer Tee enthält etwa 50mg. *Teile - Tabletten, in der Regel Amphetamine wie Ecstasy oder Speed *Temple balls - in Kugelform *Teriak - Theriak, ein aus der antike stammendes Arzneimittel mit Schlafmohn *Teriaki - in Afrika Die künstlichen Paradiese von Charles Baudelaire. ISBN3717581368 S.20 *Terpinhydratelexier - Hustensaft, Schleimlöser mit Codein *Terps - Terpinhydratelexier, Hustensaft mit Codein *tert-Amylalkohol - 2-Methyl-2-butanol *Testtrip - Reise eines Drogenkuriers, um die Reiseroute auszukundschaften *Teonanàcatl - Psilocybe mexikana, Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Teufelsapfel - *Teufelsauge - *Teufelsdroge - *Teufelskirsche - *Teufelskraut - *Teufelsrakete - PCP *Teufelstrompete - *tg - "Taschengeld", Geld aus *tg date, tg-Treffen - Treffen gegen "Taschengeld" bei Gelegenheitsprostitution *Thai-H - weißes oder Fentanyl *Thai-Stick - Cannabis zu Stäbchen aufgerollt. *THC - Hauptwirkstoff von Cannabis *THC-Butter - da THC fettlöslich ist, kann man es in Butter lösen und so weiterverarbeiten, etwa zu Keksen oder Kuchen. *Thebain - Ausgangssubstanz für halbsyntethische Opioide, wird aus Arzneimohn gewonnen. *The herp - Cannabis *The Holy Church - Cannabis, spielt auf THC an. *Thein - Koffein in Tee *Theke - Apotheke, Theke machen: in eine Apotheke einbrechen *Theriak - ein Arzneimittel das dem Kaiser Nero gegeben wurde und enthielt. *Thiopental - ein Barbiturat, das von der CIA als Wahrheitserum benutzt wurde. Auch ein Gift mit dem zum Tode verurteilte hingerichtet werden. *Thlepelakano - Zazatechichi *Treedollarbag - Heroinabpackung im Wert von drei US-Dollar *Thujon - angeblicher Wirkstoff von Wermut und Absinth *Thumbprint - (engl. Daumenabdruck) Praxis bei der der Daumen in reines kristallines gedrückt und anschließen abgeleckt wird. Da LSD bereits im Microgramm-Bereich wirksam ist stellt ein Daumenabdruck eine extrem hohe Dosis dar, vor der die meisten LSD-Konsumenten zurückschrecken und welche als Konsument im gewöhnlichen Drogenhandel auch unbezahlbar wäre. Es wird also eher über den Konsum solcher heroisch hohen Dosen von LSD geredet, als das sie tatsächlich praktiziert werden. Anzumerken ist, dass der geschätzte LD50 von LSD zwischen 200 µg/kg und 1 mg/kg liegt. *thunder weed - Cannabis *Ticker - Drogendealer *Ticket - auf Papier *Tic-Tac - PCP *Tierbetäubungsmittel - Betäubungsmittel, welche an Tieren verabreicht werden. Hierbei handelt es sich Großteils um (z.T. veraltete) Medikamente aus der Humanmedizin, wie etwa Ketamin oder PCP, welche entsprechend als Droge missbraucht werden können. Veterinäre unterliegen meist deutlich geringeren Auflagen beim Umgang mit BtM als normale Ärzte. *Tiger - Opioider Rausch oder Opioid-Abhängigkeit *Tili - *Tilidin - als Medikament verwendetes Opioid *Tin - *Tinke - Berliner Tinke(Tinktur aus ) *Tinktur - ethanolische Lösung **Teinture d'Extrait d'Opium - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tainture d'Opium camphrée - paregorische Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura anodyna simplex - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Camphorae composita - paregorische Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Camphorae cum Opio - paregorische Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Eccardi - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Extracti Opii - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Meconii - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Meconii benzoica - paregorische Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Meconii crocata - Safranhaltige Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Opii - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Opii camphorata - paregorische Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura Opii simplex - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tinctura thebaica - einfache Opium-Tinktur **Tinture di oppio - einfache Opium-Tinktur *Tip - Zigarettenfilter aus Pappe gedreht. *Tlilitzin, Tlitliltzin - Ipomoea tricolor (enthält Ergin) *TMA - Trimethoxymethamphetamin, ein Halluzinogen *TNT - *Toa - *Todesdroge - *Todesehe - Lebensgefährlicher Mischkonsum, insbesondere von Psychopharmaka und Drogen *Todeskraut - , auch für mit PCP beträufelte Blätter. *Toke - Zug an eine Cannabis-Zigarette *Toleranz - eine sich entwickelnde Unempfindlichkeit. *Tollbeere - *Tollkirsche - Atropa (halluzinogenes Nachtschattengewächs) *Tollkraut - Scopolia carniolica, auch Bezeichnung für Datura, Stechapfel oder Hyoscyamus, Bilsenkraut (Halluzinogene Nachtschattengewächse) *Toloache - *Tonga - *Tools - Spritbesteck *Torna loco - Datura ceratocaula, Unterart von *To-Shka - Stropharia cubensis (Psilocybinhaltiger Pilz *Totubjansushu - Paguando *Tracks - Einstichnarben von Injektionen *Trama - *Tramadol - schwaches und häufig genutztes Opioid, welches nicht unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz fällt. *Trap - Drogenversteck *Traumkraut - Calea ternifolia, Aztekisches Traumkraut (hypnotisches Oneirogen **Afrikanisches Traumkraut - Entada rheedii *Traumvermittler - Oneirogene *Travel agent - Drogendealer *Trebe - Obdachlosigkeit *Tree - (engl. Baum) Cannabis *Trepanation - Bohren eines Loches in den Schädel *Triade - chinesische Organisierte Kriminalität *Trip - Drogenrausch, insbesondere bei halluzinogenen Drogen. Auch für auf Papier. *Tripper - Jemand auf einem Drogenrausch (Trip), insbesondere bei Halluzinogenen *Tripsitter - nüchterner Begleiter bei einem Drogentrip *Trichterwinden - Himmelblaue Prunkwinde (LSA) *Tripsville - San Francisco *Trinkgeld - Geld aus Gelegenheitsprostitution *Truck Driver - Stimulanzen, Coffeintabletten werden häufig von Lastwagenfahrern konsumiert um bei langen Fahrten wach zu bleiben. *True hemp - Cannabis *Trüffel - Psilocybinhaltige Pilze *Tryptamine - Stoffgruppe *Tschat - *Tschibuk - türkische Pfeife *Tsuwiri - Hikuli suname *Türkischer Honig - *Tufah al-jinn - *Tupa - Tabak des Teufels *Türkenstoff - *Türkenterminal - Flughafen Stuttgart/Echterdingen, angeblicher Heroin-Anlierferpunkt *Türkenzucker - *Türkischer Honig - *Turkey - Symptome von Heroinentzug, von engl. Truthahn. *Turn - Flash-Wirkung oder Rausch *turned off - abschalten, entspannen durch Drogen *turned on - anschalten, angeregt oder berauscht durch Drogen *Tüte - Referenzen Kategorie:Jargon